<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dixie's Distraction by Goombario</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003692">Dixie's Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario'>Goombario</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Donkey Kong Country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goombario/pseuds/Goombario</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Diddy and Dixie's search for Donkey Kong is about to be cut short by a Kremling! ... Or is it? -Written in September 2010.-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dixie Kong/Klomp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dixie's Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather beautiful day on Crocodile Isle.</p><p>Well, “beautiful” is such a strong word in this case. The sky was a pretty blue, but the stench of monsters didn’t make it all that enjoyable. Sure, the sun was shining, but seeing huge, ugly crocodiles walking around kind of ruined the mood. King K.Rool’s Pirate Ship, one of the bigger highlights of the entire island, seemed to be the only place that wasn’t covered in green smog.</p><p>And that’s where our heroes began their journey.</p><p>Donkey Kong had been captured by K.Rool’s Kremling army, and it was up to his best friend Diddy Kong, with the help of Diddy’s girlfriend Dixie Kong, to rescue the big ape. The two figured that the best place to start looking would be the large crocodile’s old haunt – Gangplank Galleon. Sure, it wasn’t very sturdy from the last time Donkey and Diddy had visited it, but it was still a good place to begin. After only a few minutes of searching, the two came across a ransom note, telling Diddy to hand over all of the Kong family bananas if they ever wanted to see DK again. Of course, there was no way Diddy would ever do this.</p><p>“Why does a crocodile want a bunch of bananas, anyway?” Dixie had asked as the two monkeys traversed the wooden deck, hiding from various Kremlings along the way. Diddy shook his head, running towards a stack of barrels and grabbing Dixie’s hand, pulling her along. The two watched as a group of crocodiles stomped by, looking around.</p><p>“I’ve been asking that myself for years.” Diddy replied as the two slowly snuck back out and continued walking. Of course, they could always just beat on the Kremlings and knock them overboard, but with the less fuss they caused, the less attention they got. “Let’s just find DK and get back home.” Dixie nodded, following him.</p><p>“Just where do ye think yer goin’, Kong?”</p><p>Both monkeys froze. The raspy voice of a Kremling was directly behind them. Dixie slowly turned, seeing a large crocodile with a peg leg and striped pants looking right into her eyes. His tongue was sticking out and drooling onto the wooden floor; he looked like an idiot. All that, and he had to use pirate talk. Ugh.</p><p>“We’re just going to report to King K.Rool.” Diddy said, smiling at the monster, who obviously didn’t believe him. “We’re just stupid Kongs who are ready to surrender our vast, huge banana hoard to him.” Diddy snickered at the Kremling’s confused look; apparently “surrender” was a big word for his tiny mind. The creature grabbed Dixie’s arm, beginning to pull her away. Diddy grabbed her other arm, pulling her back.</p><p>“Diddy, I got this!” Dixie whispered. “You get going and I’ll catch up!” Diddy shook his head, pulling harder. “Stop it, you’re gonna pull my arm off! I told you, I got it covered. Now get going!” Diddy sighed, nodding and turning around, running off. The Kremling paused, watching him go. He scratched his head, obviously confused.</p><p>“Why’d that monkey let ye stay here? Do ye Kongs only care about yerselves?” The Kremling laughed, grabbing Dixie’s arm. Dixie grinned, staying quiet as she was pulled along. She watched as various Kremlings laughed as she passed; apparently catching even one Kong was a huge deal to them. Oh well, it’s not like she’d be here for long. After a few minutes, she was pulled down to the cargo hold, and dragged inside. The Kremling tossed her against the wall, laughing. “I hope ye have a love of starvation, because we ain’t got no bananas here!” The Kremling turned, his peg leg making a stomping sound as he walked off.</p><p>“Please wait a minute!” Dixie yelled in her best innocent voice. The Kremling turned, looking at her with a bloodshot eye. Ick, this must run in K.Rool’s family. “You see, Mr. Kremling …” The crocodile approached her, looking annoyed.</p><p>“What be yer problem?” He asked, looking at her. Dixie took a deep breath; it was this, or be stuck here forever. Hopefully this would give Diddy enough time to keep searching for DK - His cartwheels would be more than enough defense against these idiots. “Well?”</p><p>Dixie sat back against the wall, opening her legs and revealing her dripping sex to the crocodile. The Kremling’s eyes widened more (if that were even possible,) and his long tongue licked around his snout. Well, he obviously took the bait. Step one was easy enough.</p><p>“You see, I’ve had this really hot feeling down there, and … I need someone big and strong to help me …” Dixie said, crawling over to the Kremling, seeing the bulge developing in his pants. She rubbed her palm over it, giving a squeeze. It throbbed, getting a moan from the monster. “It looks like you’re more than enough.” The Kremling chuckled, already beginning to push his pants down. His erection was huge, scaly, green and throbbing. If Dixie wasn’t already disgusted by what she was doing, it would actually be pretty hot. She moved to her knees, gripping the crocodile’s cock with her right hand and pumping slowly back and forth, giving him her best seductive grin.</p><p>Hey, if this did the trick for DK (well, Diddy didn’t need to know everything, right?) it would work for some stupid Kremling.</p><p>After continuing to stroke him for a few moments, Dixie took a deep breath and put her lips around the head, taking it into her mouth and slowly bobbing up and down. She felt a clawed hand grasp her head, pressing down on her hat, and begin to move her back and forth. She continued to move on her own, letting her tongue slither around the scaly skin as her head moved, her soft lips brushing against the head. The Kremling’s claws moved away, he obviously decided to let her work on her own.</p><p>Ignoring the fact that this was a Kremling that she was with, the whole situation was actually getting pretty arousing. While continuing to move, Dixie slide a hand down her body, using two fingers to tease her now even wetter slit, sliding them inside and beginning to pump slowly back and forth. Anything that could help her ignore the scaly creature in front of her was a big help. She moaned onto his cock as her fingers sped up, this getting a quick throb out of him.</p><p>The sounds of her lips pulling away with an almost-silent ‘pop!’ were heard as she went back down on the cock in front of her, bobbing her head slightly faster and stroking what wasn’t in her mouth. She felt the shaft begin to throb, the strokes of her tongue against the underside only serving to make it much more intense. The Kremling’s claws were on her head again, forcing her down to take practically the entire thing into her mouth. He let out a groan, shooting off two streams into Dixie’s mouth, moving her head forward as he did so, after the first two, he pulled her away and let the third hit her face, dripping down. She licked her lips, swallowing what was already in her mouth – It wasn’t exactly good, but it wasn’t gag-worthy.</p><p>She looked up at the Kremling, who was breathing a bit heavily. He had a grin on his face, as if he had forced her to do this. Well, whatever he wanted to think. Looking down, she saw that her fingers were covered in her own liquid, trailing between her fingers; it looked like masturbation hadn’t done the trick just yet. She looked at the member in front of her – It was still hard and throbbing a bit, with cum still dripping. She leaned forward, cleaning it and getting a surprised noise from the Kremling. She looked up at him, leaning back and spreading her legs once again, using two fingers to open her slit to him.</p><p>“Please …” She said quietly, pretending to act nervous after seeing the grin on his face. He picked her up, pushing her against the wooden wall and shoving his erection into her, wasting no time in moving very, very fast. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs squeezed around his back. She let out a loud scream as soon as he began pounding away at her. She didn’t know whether it was to shut her up or if he was just seeing how far she’d go, but the Kremling leaned closer to her and opened his mouth, his long tongue heading for hers. She accepted, the two of them sharing a long, deep kiss. It was sort of difficult with his long snout, but after a moment of adjustment, it worked just fine. Their tongues continued to entwine as she was held against the wall, still being fucked senseless by her monster captor.</p><p>“So good! Ahhhn~!” Dixie moaned, tightening her inner walls around the rough cock inside of her. His scaly skin made it not as smooth as she’d hoped for, but his speed greatly made up for it. She was almost completely sure that anyone on the upper deck could hear her being pounded against the wall; it echoed as his speed increased. “Faster! Faster!” She yelled, her legs squeezing around him even tighter. Sweat was beginning to run down his face as the Kremling pushed her against the wall and began to slam into her as deep as he could, loving the “resisting” screams from her. Wow, this guy really was an idiot.</p><p>“Oh no … I-I’m almost there …!” Dixie moaned, tightening her cunt around the cock inside of her and letting out another loud moan, being silenced once again by the Kremling’s tongue wrapping around hers. “Please! More!” She yelled with her eyes shut tight as she held back an extremely loud scream. He must’ve been close as well, as his speed became faster than ever, and he moved so forcefully that Dixie was afraid the entire island would hear her. The Kremling let out a loud groan, slamming deep and beginning to thrust wildly, getting very loud moans from her and tighter squeezing.</p><p>“Mr. Kremling, I’m gonna … I’m cumming!” Dixie yelled, her muscles tightening as she hit climax, cumming all over his cock. At the same time, the Kremling let out another groan, shooting warm streams of cum inside of her, getting soft, pleasured moans with every hit. He pulled out, dropping her hard onto the floor and approaching her, his cock close to her face. She leaned in, taking it into her mouth and licking all over, cleaning up what he had left. The Kremling chuckled, putting his pants back on and slowly turning around, content with leaving her there until he felt like it again. He didn’t, however, expect a thick blonde ponytail to wrap around him. He turned, seeing a grinning Dixie.</p><p>“Thanks for the fun,” she said, winking at him, “But I think I’ll be going now.” With that, she flung her hair around, tossing him into a stack of barrels and knocking him out cold. She blew him a kiss, running out and making her way up onto the deck, luckily seeing Diddy finish beating up a pair of Kremlings that had surrounded them. Dixie ran to him, breathing heavily as she stopped.</p><p>“They didn’t hurt you, did they?” Diddy asked, looking her up and down. Dixie shook her head, turning around. It was amazing how he failed to see the Kremling cum dripping from her cunt.</p><p>“Not at all, I just had a little … discussion with that Kremling.” Dixie said, winking at him. “Come on, let’s go.” Diddy nodded, running off with Dixie at his heels. Maybe she’d think about being a distraction more often. Maybe K.Rool would fall for it too. One thing’s for sure, though – She’d already left her mark on Crocodile Isle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>